It is well-known that dentists recommend the practice of flossing between the teeth as an adjunct to brushing. Heretofore, the act of flossing has necessitated making a good guess as to the length of floss needed, cutting such a length from the main package, wrapping a portion around a finger on each hand, inserting fingers and floss into the mouth, and pressing the floss between the teeth. Seldom, if ever, could one length of floss suffice to do more than four or five teeth before replacement was needed, together with drying of the mouth and hands.
The present invention eliminates the mess, the guesswork, and the difficulty of flossing the old-fashioned way. Not only is a single cartridge expected to be useful in flossing more teeth than previous methods, but with a supply of replaceable cartridges available, flossing becomes even easier and less messy than brushing.